eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Ewil
Re: My Sandbox :The if-type templates I was testing were things I dug up at wikipedia. It's hard to trick a markup language into doing logic, but I wanted to be able to write smarter templates (wikipedia has some really sophisticated stuff). Unfortunately, it seems this site's software isn't handling the passing (or exclusion) of parameters in templates. For example, look at Template:NPCInformation. The show1 parameters should show blank if their corresponding parameters were not included by the calling page. Now look at some NPC who doesn't pass a location, like NPC:Aysor the Mighty, and you can see that it's not working as I hoped. ::--konk 23:05, 12 December 2005 (W. Europe Standard Time) What's the title of that Trance track/artist you used in the walkthrough video for; "The Secret of Im Sekt"?? The songs Most of the songs are mixes from John B. http://www.betarecordings.com/ Website What is the Album name for the Track you used from John B in the video you made for the Story of Im'Sekt? One is also a mix of the song "Windowlicker" from Aphex twin Bureaucrat Works now ;) Unintended Changes Report Hi there. Just a quick not before I jump in the car for work. I noticed that almost all of the quests in the Commonlands timeline and the Bloodlines series' are now unlinked despite existing in the database. I'd hate for someone to try and recreate all those quests (it took me long enough) when they already exist. Perhaps there are some changes the robot made that broke the links in each of these lines and maybe others? I'd take some time to look at make fixes, but I have to head off to my job. Just wanted to let you know in case there were other areas like this or a quick fix you knew to implement. --Kodia 13:02, 13 July 2006 (CEST) As a followup to Kodia's comment: if you look at the Category:Quest list, at least half of the quests are still in the old naming scheme... hundreds of pages in all. Looking at some of the solo timelines, some of them were updated and some were not. Does the robot still have more work to do? Or should we fix all of this stuff by hand? --Sassinak It's not even possible to do this by hand. I am still working on the robots. My current goal is to: *Be able to automatically fix wherever I am able to *Generate a report of pages that require manual work (typical example is when a zone and a quest has the same name) Will keep you posted (as will the recent changes log) -- Ewil Okay, I see that the robot is still working. I was correcting some robot mistakes by hand. Tarton's Wheel is both and item and a quest name, so I was changing the info to match the new naming conventions. But apparently the robot isn't done doing it's thang yet. So when it's really really done running, could you let us know? Until then I think it's best if we hold off on updates. Too frustrating to see it keep getting change back.--Kodia 13:23, 14 July 2006 (CEST) Skins are broken - making EQ2I unusable Hi Ewil, this is Sassinak. I cannot log into EQ2I now, because it is crashing whenever it tries to use a skin other than default. Once I have logged into EQ2I, I cannot even logout, because all EQ2I pages fail with an error. The only way I was able to come back here to post this was by deleting the cookies so that I would not be logged in. Could you fix the skins, and/or reset my account's skin to the default? Thanks! -- Sassinak RE: Broken skins It seems I've found and eliminated all of the new bugs with skins since I moved servers. Please inform me if you find any more. -- Ewil, Site Admin at 09:39, 22. September, 2006 UTC Front Page Hi, i saw you Frontpage news about people seeing nothing than the static page. I can see that may visitors can get that impression as it actually is just like that. Maybe for "promotional" reasons you can find a way to show whats going on? Is there a counter for changes (last day/week/month) or whatever possible to get rid of that "static impression"? User:Xinturaia :Yes, there is. see Magic Words and down towards the bottom are a list of date/time/#ofpages/etc functions. I will add something to the Main_Page for this. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere 12:18, 27 October 2006 (CEST) Fixes The Front Page doesnt show the EQ2i Logo for me anymore. The "clicky" is still there (so i get directed to the homepage on all subpages clicking there) just the picture is missing. Using IE6 User:Xinturaia :The problem is the update removed the eq2i skin. I think... --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere 12:18, 27 October 2006 (CEST) Error hio, after changing quite some of the spells, the category Melee Attack (Spell Type) under http://eq2i.com/articles/Category:Spell_Type creates an error when clicked on: Parse error: syntax error, unexpected T_STRING in /var/www/eq2i.com/docs/includes/Skin.php on line 664 Plz look into it User:Xinturaia